KAI OR IS IT KASSY
by jak'idiot
Summary: kaixray kxr Rating is for eventual bad languge ray finds out one of kai's best kept secrets but now is he going to help him hide it or is he going to reveal it.. mariah bashing... will get better.. hopefully
1. Default Chapter

This fic was set after the world championships I've seen the series with king & queen in it but I didn't think it was up to much so I'm setting it after that and one other thing why the hell am I starting a new fic when I'm only half way through my other one why dam it why.......... Because of stupid writers block and the stupid fairy that pulls all of the ideas out of my head jingle jingle jingle god dam it now I have an elf sitting on my shoulder. get off my hair.. I said get off... HHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPP!!!!!!!!!

Squeaky little elf voice "she doesn't own any thing so don't sue"

Chapter 1 

"But tell me?"

"No!"

Flashback Tyson's pov

Rai walked through the door soaked to the skin at his side was a barely moving figure Rai had his hand around the figures waist trying to hold up the figure as it obviously couldn't support it's self "Rai.. are. you..." then I saw that the figure that he was supporting was a barely conscious Kai "what the hell happened" I looked up at Rai's slit like eyes "shutdup and help me to get Kai to our room" I looked at our frightfully pale captain and said "shouldn't we take him to the hospital" a hand jerked forward and grabbed my collar dragging me closer to the pair. I looked up into the burning eyes of Kai as he growled, "I don't need a hospital."

"oookay" I stuttered as we helped Kai to his room as we lay Kai on the bed I noticed that he was out cold "what should we do" Rai shook his head as if he was trying to clear a mist "go and get some alcohol and bandages, ask chief where to get them I'll wash the wound across his chest and arms and then all we can do is wrap him up in bandages and wait"

End of flash back

When I'd come back with the stuff and the chief, Rai had refused to let us in even locking the door after he'd grabbed the stuff "But chief's got first aid training come on Rai" the door opened to reveal a angry Rai "here" he said as he shoved the bowl of blooded water into my hands "Kai's wrapped up don't unwrap the bandages it'll restart the bleeding... I'm going out for a walk I'll be back late"

I opened my eyes grimacing as the harsh lights stung my eyes I knew that I had to bandage myself up to stop the wound from bleeding. I rolled of the bed landing with a grunt onto my hands and knees as I slowly straightened out, I noticed Max come into the room and hurry towards me "Oh god Kai I heard what happened with the gang, are you ok???" I grunted a response as I looked down to my clothes expecting to see the blooded evidence of the knife wound across my chest. Instead I saw my shirt.. Without blood. Then I pulled up my top and noticed that my chest had already been bandaged I tried to cover up the shock that must be on my face "then you know?" "Know what?" asked Max innocently. I now dared to look into his eyes, they looked mildly puzzled "who bandaged up the wound?" "Rai but..." "Where is he" I growled out in my most threatening voice "he-went-out" 'dam it' I thought as I rushed out of the room and made a beeline straight for the mane door of our hotel sweet I grabbed my coat and started to open the door. It slammed shut in my face I looked down to the small quaking culprit. "y-you can't go out your still w-weak" his voice sounding like a small mouse by the end, I looked into my reflection in those large round glasses and left.

Rai's p.o.v.

I'd been sitting in the park for the last hour I didn't care that it was raining. The rain was actually making me feel better, making me feel that I was the only one in the world, well I was the only one out but that's because I was the only one stupid enough to come out side in this.. 'Why Kai why did you lie to every one for so long why did you lie to me ... Why did you hide the fact that you were a girl did you think that I'd care that you were female.. I thought that we were close.. But you'd lied.. How.. Why. I thought that you trusted us, _ME..'._ My thoughts were broken as I heard footsteps not wanting to be seen I jumped up and sat in a tree hiding in the dripping foliage. I looked down to see Mariah walk past; 'I _swear_ that girl follows me everywhere. Well that's one good thing about being a nekojin I can avoid her easily our agility, sense of smell, hearing and eyesight are ten times better than most humans but the way Kai had fought off that gang.. You could have thought that he was the nekojin.' I looked down again only to see Kai standing underneath my tree his hair looked soaked but at least he'd bothered to bring a coat his eyes causing a sharp contrast against the grey blue of his hair, but I hadn't herd a sound of him approaching how did he do that? I even heard Mariah' he stood there looking up into my tree obviously looking for me "I know you're up there... I think we need to talk" I jumped down outraged "Talk. TALK! You lied to us; we're your team!!! How can you stand there so calm? When you..." I felt a sudden pain shoot up my back as I was pinned against a tree Kai brought his head close to mine as he slowly hissed "Because it's my life, and my secret, and it's not just you that I've lied to, it's every one.. My grandfather wanted a son, a perfect warrior and that's what I gave him right up until the moment that I.." there was a loud 'crack' and I felt some thing jerk past me I looked down to see Mariah standing beside me with a large branch. She looked down at Kai with pure hatred who was now lying a few meters away holding his chest and trying to breath "Oh Rai... I just couldn't stand by and watch him threaten you Rai" as she started to sob into my shoulder she slowly started to press her body against mine I tried to suppress a shudder as I stood there watching Kai pull him self up off the ground. Panting slightly as he started to walk off he shouted back "We still need to talk before, you start blabbing your mouth off like Tyson." I looked down at Mariah who had her hand wrapped around my waist and was looking into my eyes. Before she could speak I turned away in disgust and said, "You should go back, the white tigers will be worried about you."

"You're not going to go back are you ... but Kai and... you..."

"It was just an argument, don't worry me and Kai just have a few things to sort out before we go back that's all" '_A few things, that is such an easy way to put it. Shame it can't be so easy... but why can't it.'_ "But Rai.. Just come back to the white tigers with me and we can be together and every thing will be all right... Please Rai"

"No Mariah I need to stay hear and sort this out I'm not running away again" '_No never again' _"just go home" I stated as I untangled my self from her grasp and started to move away "Goodnight Mariah" I shouted behind me as I started to take the long route back to our lodgings now pondering rather than brooding on prior events.

When I entered our apartment and walked into the living room I noticed that the others were staring at me obviously they were looking for some sort of explanation.

"What happened to Kai? When he came back he looked like he'd been hit by a truck" "No he was hit by a tree.. Now where is Kai" I stated trying my beast to keep my voice monotone.

"Here I am, now are you ready to talk?" I looked up and there standing into the hallway half covered in shadow was Kai his face was expressionless 'shit he must be pissed' we slowly walked through to our room and shut the door; the dim light shadowed our faces making it harder to see his expression.

"Why didn't you tell us" I looked up into his face hoping to see the truth, but he was holding his usual stance against the wall with his eyes closed.

"What am I supposed to say oh by the way I've been lying to you since I've met you but hears my secret and oh by the way Tyson I have breasts and a uterus, please don't tell any one, because if Voltaire finds out he'll kill you.... Yeah sure I can see that conversation ending really well" sarcasm dripped off every sad word. I sighed heavily and sat on the bottom of my bed "You said that Voltaire wanted a perfect warrior does he know.... What else-"

"Yes he knows as does Boris but no one else I think and don't ask the next question, he did change other things.. other secrets... but I'm not saying, not yet..."

"Ok that's your choice"_ 'what else did they change about you Kai, I've seen you have nightmares. Kai, what happened to you...' _I was interrupted by Kai's voice.

Not quite hearing as I snapped out of my thoughts "P-pardon" I asked.

"I said that I wouldn't allow you to leave over this... If you feel that strongly I'll leave but the others need you...and you need them" 'my heart melted in an instant that's why he was being so cold and stone like, he was waiting for rejection' "Oh god Kai... That's not what this is all about... any way I refuse to let you leave over this one little thing...were stronger than this.. It's just ... you kept this a secret for so long and... it's my duty to keep this a secret until you feel ready to tell some one." I sighed the last part daring to look into his eye's I saw a single tear role down his cheek. That was it. I jumped up and pulled the stiff teen into a close hug "at least now I know why you didn't want to go to the hospital.. Just imagine if they found out"

"Ha they'd probably try to reform me through family therapy" Kai pulled away awkwardly "you'd better have a shower your soaked"

"And so are you now" I said noticing the large wet patch on Kai's top were I had been leaning against him "Did you hear that?" I asked turning towards the door. Kai sighed and yelled "ANY ONE AT THE OTHER SIDE OF THAT DOOR HAD BETTER HAVE A DEATH WISH...." I heard a loud thud as the person obviously tried to run away too fast on the highly polished floor. I looked up at Kai who had started to shake his head "Tyson"

"How much do you think he heard?"

"I have no idea how much he heard I wasn't paying attention. And I highly doubt that he'll stop trying to find out."

Ok I know this is rather short but its just to relieve some writers block so it will have a very confusing plot if any... But it should be pretty light... Now to clear up a few questions that will be asked? Girls who are pretending to be boys tend to bind their chests with bandages this... Ahem... compresses and hides although I can't image it being very comfy ( or anyone being able to breathe days the MUSE), as for the monthly cycle just assume she's on the pill or a variation of it. Ok... and she doesn't have a high pitched voice, the reason for this will be explained later so hold your horses...

Ray will not... I repeat **will not** be falling in love with Mariah... (Yeah!!!!! Die bitch die, says the MUSE.)

**Should I make this a Kai Ray romance fic or not??? PLEASE VOTE NOW!!!!!!!**

(or is it already asks the MUSE)

_Any one who can tell me which book I got the elf from gets something. what I don't know yet but the only clues I'm giving you is 'the poker" "and bacon onk' other clues given until some one guesses right_.

( I know the answer, says the MUSE, MWA HA HA HA HA)


	2. chap 2

Wow I cant believe that this got as many reviews as it did I'm amazed.. really.. to be honest I'm amazed that it got any… But thanks and blood stone4( ) can u tell me when u r story comes out, or if its already out were… I really want to read it thanks… oh and a random moment to any one who can point out the film snippets its not hard I know but I had to put it in sorry. My muse is never gunna let me hear the end of it never ever ever…

Oh and new clue for the book thing it's a Harley and your granddads son. Cryptic as ever…

Random moment is that you can give me any thing to a name or some thing u want to happen to the characters (apart from character death sorry.) and I will put it in probably in a nonsensical way but that's just me.

Don't own nothing at all none of it honest… 

_**Chapter2**_

I sat in a room facing a man in a plain suit; I knew that behind me there was a two-way mirror. It had been a long day with one thing and another. I turned my attention to the slightly imposing man I front of me "Kai was wandering around as his normal social self, when he got jumped by these five guys. I don't know what they wanted but they definitely didn't want Kai to be very happy to see them… They started by bashing Kai over the head with a bat, luckily I saw them and ran over to help.." 'Lucky yeh right' "I managed to tackle one out of the way, giving Kai time to stand up. Then they all jumped in. I'm not sure what happened during the mêlée, but when I next noticed, Kai he had just taken down this guy with a knife. When I went to help him I noticed that he was bleeding, so I panicked and brought him back to the apartment. I'm afraid I forgot about calling the police or an ambulance. Must have been the shock.." 'Shock yeah right. I didn't forget to call, but unfortunately Kenny called them anyway… damn him. I hope that they burned him in a vat of boiling oil. And that he hasn't said too much… you know… these thoughts aren't normal. I'm sure of it.'

"We were told that Mr Hiwatari specifically requested not to be taken to a hospital?"

"Well yes he did, but… ok…if he finds out that I've told you this he'll kill me, but Kai scared of hospitals. Honestly there was this one time in Russia, when he had hypothermia, and he still refused to let us take him in" 'thank god that one's true' "he got over it in the end but things were pretty hairy in the middle, especially when Kenny wanted us to knock him out and take him in any way. But when he tried Kai chucked him out of the room and locked the door for the next two days."

"So what you're telling us is that you saw Kai being attacked by five assailants, and you and Mr Hiwatari managed to disable them. Then you, who was suffering from shock, and Mr Hiwatari who had been physically wounded managed to make it back to your hotel suite, where you administered first aid?"

My mind started to remember something that Kai said--- 'if Voltaire finds out that you know then...' "No… I didn't administer first aid, Kai woke up and did it him self."

The policeman raised an eye and said "Oh? I see so you make it back to your hotel suite, where Kai administered first aid on himself."

I nodded "yeah he insisted, that's what we argued about."- 'stick as close to the truth as possible'

"Then you disappeared at roughly 5:18 Mr Hiwatari followed you at roughly 6:00, and Mr Hiwatari returned looking less than normal at 6:20. You then returned at 7:00. Care to tell me what you were doing during that time?"

"Thinking mainly. I met up with Kai, but we were interrupted, so we said that we'd meet at the hotel later to sort it out. We both know that a team can't argue for too long it disrupts the natural order of things ... We came back, talked it through. Then I had a shower and when I came out you were here…"

"Alright… Mr Kon… so you are unable to participate in an ID parade on your attackers, and you don't know who they were..."

"That's right officer." I thought back to the moment of the fight.

flash back

Kai was leaning against a park rail staring into space like normal. I started to walk up to him when a man appeared out of the shadows, and bashed Kai over the head with a long bat. I saw his proud stature crumple to the floor. Enraged I threw myself at the man with the bat, sending us both crashing to the floor and he hit the concrete with a sickening thud… I turned around to see four other guys jump out at Kai who was now upright, holding a fighting stance. I saw one move in close and Kai lashed out quicker than lightning, and delivered a hard blow to the chest, the man went back and hit the ground. I stumbled to my feet; the first man got back up and saw me. I flashed a quick look at Kai who was holding his own against the three mystery men. The man came at me full force obviously expecting me to panic, which I did. I jumped and ran out the way, sliding around his feet and having enough sense to whack him on the back of the head as I went past, I turned to see him fall to the floor unconscious. I turned back to Kai in time to see him jump out of the way of one mans attack, duck under his outstretched arm and give him a double kick to the chest before the man could register what happened. As Kai turned, his other attacker drew his hand up the length of Kai's chest in a slashing movement. Kai bowed down his hand holding his chest. I yelled getting the mans attention, as he turned, Kai saw his opening and grabbed the bat from the floor and bashed the guy over the head…

Panting Kai looked up at me and said "we'd best get moving in case any more show up" I looked down at the man Kai had just belted around the head and noticed that next to him was a slender peace of metal glinting in the light "He Stabbed you… God Kai we have to call the cops or something."

"No point" said Kai as he flipped one of the men's wallets over. Inside was a special branch police badge "jyr fa jer" I was gawping at the piece of plastic like it was a nuclear weapon or something. Kai put the piece of plastic back whipping his prints off in the process "come on we've got to get back."

"W-we can't even call the cops about this? Who were they?"

"Some of Voltaire's lackeys I suspect... come on" said Kai as he stood I saw him stagger. After a couple of steps I put an arm around his torso offering my shoulder for him to lean on.

"Is that serous?" I asked looking at Kai's chest.

"No, it's just messy." he snapped.

"Ah, so you're just looking that pale because you're scared of the sight of blood?… Pull the other one its got bells on. You should go to the hospital Kai"

"NO!! Lets just get back to the hotel I'll be fine."

And so we staggered back to the hotel.

End flashback

"Mr Kon - Mr Kon"

"Oh sorry." I mumbled as I snapped back to the present moment.

"As I was saying Mr Kon since there is no evidence linked to any assault, other than you and your teams word" for some reason he looked very smug about this "We will have to let you go with just a caution for wasting police time" 'Grrrrr the bastard its him that's been wasting our time we've been in this station for hours being interrogated why didn't they just let us go if they thought that we were just wasting police time, bloody police…'

I stepped into the harshly lit hallway, blinking as my eyes tried to adjust from the murky interview room, to the strong overhead lights. I looked up to see a very nervous looking chief… and with good cause 'I'm surprised that he has the nerve to stay here. Once they finally let Kai out she's… no… **he's** gunna be pissed. Not that he'll show it of cause, he'll bottle it until the next training session. That is so not going to be fun.'

I heard a noise, and turned to the swinging doors as Tyson and Max came back from raiding the vending machines "hurmp ump mumba" "Tyson swallow what ever pineapple you have in your mouth, and then try and talk" I snapped Tyson swallowed and looked confused and said "but its chocolate not a pineapple. What are?" Max rolled his eyes "Tyson I don't think Ray meant that literally, and Ray I know you're tired but please stop." Max's kind nature shone through his eyes like the worlds biggest puppy, and I couldn't kick it '**damm it'**. I heard a commotion further down the hall, and we all turned to watch Kai slide out of a doorway "Mr Hiwatari …" A tall balding man in a black suit and sunglasses stepped boldly out of the doorway "But Mr Hiwatari..." "I hold my right to remain silent. and since you have no charge, or evidence, I'm leaving, you want to keep me here then you have to charge me. Now!.." Kai strolled down the hallway. A woman in a stylish red suit approached, "are you Kai Hiwatari?" Kai glanced at her and replied "_no_ its Anderson…" the man turn his head away from the woman to Kai "Mr Anderson" "good night agent Smith.." As he walked straight through the door exiting the station "some one tell me that Kai didn't just do that?" "It appears that our ice captain has a sense of humour after all. And he uses it to wind up agents… Why?"

'I sooo wanted to start singing. Some get their kick, from Champaign. Mere alcohol doesn't thrill me at all, but I sure get a kick out of you- but I refuse to bring myself to that level. Dam, I really must be tired, when I actually have to logic out why not to burst out into song in the middle of the police station.' I looked up just in time to see the team walk out of the door 'I should really stop zoning out, I thought as I ran out of the door after them.

It had been a long day. When we arrived back at the apartment, via a very uncomfortable taxi journey "its nearly midnight" Max stated, as we walked through the doorway into the welcoming apartment. I followed Kai through to the room that we shared where, as I looked on to the double bed that we shared, I realised we had a problem, 'it didn't seem such a big thing last night when Kai was, well to be blunt, a he. We agreed reluctantly to share a bed, because, well to be honest, it was to stop the awkward looks between Max and Tyson, I didn't think that _they_ were gay _yet. _I'm not even sure if they know. But the way Max was blushing he obviously had figured out that he had a new love interest. They have a real interesting time a head of them. But on to the current predicament aaaahhhhhhhhhh how the hell had I got myself into this. I thought that it was embarrassing enough the morning when I woke up, lets put it this way, any closer and we would have been cuddling, but thank any gods out there that are listening, that I woke up before Kai, as h-she would have skinned me alive..'

Kai was standing in front of Ray. He'd tried waving his hand in front of Ray to no avail. He'd just stepped through the doorway and zoned out completely, this really wasn't like Ray. Maybe every thing was just too much to take, a mental brake down maybe? "Earth to Ray.. Ray.. Hey tiddles!! Your tails on fire!!" "What!!" Ray turned lightning fast "Hang on? Kai That was just mean!" "Hey when did I ever say I was nice?" retorted Kai as he walked into the bathroom. I heard a voice through the bathroom wall "Erm Kai.." "What?" "About the sleeping arrangements" Oh so that's what this is about? I thought rolling my eyes. "The same as last night if Tyson walks through the door nothings got to look suspicious alright"

"Erm right just as long as we understand one another" and as long as its not _exactly_ like last night thought Ray as he changed and got into bed shortly followed by Kai..

Translation from Chinese 

_**lawman**   
A law officer, such as a sheriff or marshal._

pronunciation: **jyr fa jer**

Sorry to any one reading my other fic I will update soon probably next week ok thanks.

_**Thanks and don't forget to press that ickal purple button **_


	3. chap3

_Hey for some reason I've decided that Thursday is a good day to update why I don't know but never mind I'm really surprised that this has been reviewed but what shocked me more is that people like it well it's nice to know that there are people as strange as me and my muse out there… thanks and review… oh and __becc-chan__ your probably right so I've changed them sooo sorry_

Chapter3 

The storm was battling on, outside the wind caused the widow pain to rattle violently as a certain neko jinn tried to sleep.

I shuddered as I felt a burst of air stream past my face. I tried to wrap myself up tighter in the mass of sheets I really didn't like storms I risked a quick glance back to Kai who was huddled at the edge of his side of the bed. All that could be seen of the ice caption was a tuft of blue hair in the mass of sheets I gave a small sigh as I rolled back to my original position and started to fall asleep… Slowly…

Max looked around the room he saw the sun cascade through a slit in the curtains and fall onto the two sleeping teens and the mix of black and blue hair. Max blinked once, twice.

"Hey Max have you woke up Ray yet Kai must have left Ray asleep" Max shut the door to the room as quietly as he could and creped into the living room

"I think Kai's having a lye in this morning… Hey Chief can I borrow Dizzy for a moment we simply **have** to get this on camera."

"Erm sure but why what's going on" just then Tyson came bursting through the door "Ok I know I'm late, where's Kai I'm soooo dead don't panic don't panic this can all be sorted if any one asks I got up and took an early morning run."

"Tyson its ok for once your not the last person to get up… Now stay hear a moment then I've really got something to show you." Max grabbed Dizzy pressed the mute button and quietly snuck in to Kai and Rays bed room poked his head around the door and with a snigger took a digital photo. This was going to be soooooooo much fun, not to mention blackmail material.

I felt warm and comfortable and snug I really didn't want to wake up, I moved closer to the source of warmth. _This is definitely a better way to wake up than nightmares_. I started to drift off to the sound of shallow breathing just then I was jarred awake by some thing moving next to me_… hang on???_

I could feel a beam of sunlight falling across my chest. _Well if the suns up then it can't be that early_. I turned my head to face the blurry clock on the bed stand; it blinked 10:45 in those irritating red letters _10:45 Kai's going to go ballistic I've missed morning practice_. I looked down expecting to see the stripe of light that had been keeping me warm all morning but instead I saw a mass of blue hair._ I'm sooooo dead_ I looked back down to the slumbering form of Kai as his brow furrowed_ Oohh baka baka baka I must have moved go back to sleep please go back to sleep don't wake up ohh no your waking up sshhiitt._

Max came bouncing back through to the living room looking very pleased with him self. "So what's all the fuss about Maxie?" asked an inquisitive Tyson trough a few mouthfuls of breakfast. "Chief I think I've found a way to stop Kai killing you for last night.." "What do you mean by that?" asked Tyson as he leaned over Max's shoulder and peered at the screen. "Oohhh." On the screen was a photograph of Kai and Ray, Kai was asleep leaning on Ray's chest while Ray had an arm protectively wrapped around Kai's waist holding the other boy close. "Man this is gunna be worth a least a week's worth of blackmail. No more training for us."

"Yeah but who's going to show him the photo…" asked max. The chief tried to back away from the all to friendly teens, "No way hosay not me, I'd prefer to try and deal with the plain angry Kai than the one that we've tried to blackmail, probably unsuccessfully." Just then there was a crash from further down the hall and Ray walked through into the hallway looking deep in thought oblivious to all around him. The rest of the Blade Breakers stepped aside and let him pass, unhindered, into the kitchen. "I hate it when he dose that it's almost like he's meditating and functioning at the same time, and we're just waiting for the cry of eureka."

_All in all it hasn't been a particularly good morning. _Ray thought as he walked into the living room,_ it wasn't waking up next to Kai that wasn't that unpleasant, it was more the fact that he hadn't got angry with me, he just looked extremely flustered which was a rather cute look on the teen but… you see that's the problem, Kai Hittawarti and cute should never go in the same sentence. Even the fan girls don't call him cute, hot, gorgeous, ew, ew I've turned into a fan girl… aaaahhhh this isn't helping! I wish he'd just got mad and hit me, it would have saved this internal debate, I mean I thought I was gay I'd even told the team and well they were cool with it. I got one or two comments from Tyson doing the whole 'Are you sure that it's not just because Mariah follows you every were, have you tried dating?' Then I had to admit that I hadn't had much experience because growing up in a village were every girl that comes near you gets scared off by Mariah, and then becoming famous tends to limit the hole social thing. But then I kept pondering what he'd said. Had Mariah turned me gay, ohh that could be on Oprah 'yes my female stalker turned me gay…' but then there's the thousand-dollar question is Kai male or female? I know the body's female but the mind, and how he acts, maybe I should ask Kai whether to call him male or female, In my own head. I can see that question going down like a tone of bricks ' So Kai, about your gender issues…' aaahhh what am I to do now_.

Something drifted past my nose as I snapped back to reality. Bacon. I noticed that I was standing in the kitchen. _mmmmmm food always a bonus_. I noticed that there were pans in the sink _huh, chief must have had a bacon sandwich for breakfast, I think I'll copy. Should I make one for Kai?_ I thought as I grabbed the packet out of the fridge… _why's my life so screwed up…_

_This is not a good day,_ Kai thought as she climbed out of the shower. _I manage to keep this a secret for years even Talla doesn't know, and then the first time some one find out we end up sleeping together, well not in that sense, but I haven't been that close to any one since the last time Boris decided to beat the crap out of me…what the hell am I going to say to him, what can I say to him 'yes remember all that respect that you had for me well I just lost it all in one day. First you find out that I'd just lost an important part of my anatomy and gained a couple of other things, then you see me pass out REAL smooth, so dignified, and THEN I use you as my own personal teddy bear. Stupid warm, comfy, cuddly, WRONG FRAME OF MIND KAI, GET YOUR HEAD OUT THE GUTTER………………………… I really need professional help. Control… Get some control over your self… _Kai slowly stepped up to the large mirror above the sink and stared long and hard into her reflection's blood red eyes. She ran a hand down the length of her face noticing how feminine and gentle her face looked without the blue triangles almost naked. Needing her male persona she reached down into the bag that she'd brought through into the bathroom, and pulled out the small tin of blue paint, as she applied the triangles she thought. _One for body. _As she did this, her back stiffened and posture returned._ One for mind _a deep intake of breath_ one for personality, _the eyes became distant, a pale crimson. _ One for secrets and two to hold the masks in place _he thought sternly as he finished the routine job of sealing himself off from the world. _I am not going to turn into some kind of pathetic fan girl because of some irregularities. _He thought as he scowled at his reflection and ran a hand over the large scar around the top of his neck, he quickly covered it with a scarf and then left the room bag in hand.


	4. of arguing and murder chap4

_Thanks for reviewing hope you had a good Christmas and have a good new year.. sorry if I've got any thing wrong spellings names ect. Just let me know and can any one tell me the names of the all stars and demolition boys and what they look like just basic like talla-red hair.. cos I know them all I just get them mixed up thanks just leave it on a review or email me at _ _thanks .. I've decided that I'll update this once a month on a Thursday until I've finished my other story. _

_Bloody-shadows I meant the face paint to be more physiological you know when you feel shy you were cloths that don't stand out, well kai wares the triangles to stop people looking at him so that if he took them off they wouldn't recognise him.. so its kind of a disguise for her to hide behind…(do you think I thought about it too hard) and who cares if your acting werd as long as you don't mind why should anyone else bother._

_One last thing **Get well soon muse!!**_

**__**

**__**

**Chapter4 **

Tyson and Max had just finished an intense battle in the local park; they started to walk toward the hotel,

"Why the hell did Mr High- and- Mighty- Stick- Up- His- Arse decide to turn us into his personal slaves."

"Come on Tyson he's not that bad" Max tutted, but Tyson continued incessantly,

"First he sets us out on a two mile jog and then he makes us train really hard, and it's six o clock and we still haven't stopped yet, and I'M HUNGRY… WHEN DO WE GET TO EAT!!!"

Max had to admit Kai was almost bordering on the edge of obsessive, this would be the time when Ray would come in and tell Kai to let them all stop, but Ray and Kai had pretty much been ignoring each other completely it was actually pretty creepy. Normally Ray would be trying to get Kai to be nicer to us and Kai would spend so much of his time trying to get Ray to stop, that he'd forget to pick on Tyson and would end up agreeing on early finishes and breaks just to give him some piece and quiet, or at least that's what chief thinks, I think that our ice caption has a soft spot for a certain neko. Like hell I'll suggest that to any one just imagine my next words they'd go some like AAAARRGGGGGGG choke, choke die…..

"Excuse me Kai don't you think we've done enough, I know that we started late but don't you think that we've worked late enough it's almost getting dark." Kai looked at the colours of the sun setting in the clear cast sky, "Alright get your asses inside, don't want you getting afraid of the dark now do we?"

As the blade breakers dragged there worn out forms through the door's of the main hotel Ray showed his first enquiry about Kai that day.

"Where he's disappeared to?" I asked as I noticed that Kai was missing.

"He headed off in the direction of the gym. What I want to know is why the hell any one would want to do more exercise than what we've just done!" replied a slightly bitter Tyson.

"Are you two gunna sort out whatever happened between you, because you've hardly said a word to each other all day, and normally you're the only person who he doesn't bite their head off." said Max.

"Erm you noticed huh? It'll be ok, don't worry we'll sort it, we just didn't have the time this morning. I'll go now shall I." _I had no choice now I had to go and find Kai dam it this was going to be one really uncomfortable conversation, and she was in the gym that means that there are heavy objects that she could throw at me. What I really need is a large sheet of bullet proof glass between us, or even better a brick wall, even Kai can't get through that…oh dear…_ as I looked at the crowed gathered around the entrance to the gym. All of them were trying to look through the small glass panels in the doors. "What's going on?"

"Some kid's beating the shit out of a punch bag. He's so good it almost scary," said a large man.

A young kid spoke up, "That's the captain of the Bladebreakers, they're stopping at the hotel until the next tournament in America."

"Can I get through" I asked, "I'd better make sure that he doesn't destroy anything." "I wouldn't, he look's pissed, do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's my team mate and if it's possible he's going to be more pissed when he sees me… If it's possible," I said as I walked quietly around the door into the room. Kai was dancing around the punching bag.

**Thump** his fist came back to rest back at his side,

**Thud** his leg wiped out.

_Do I really want to disturb him? That's a stupid question…_

"Erm Kai?"

"What!"

Left hook **thump**

"The others have noticed a difference."

**Crash**

"We need to relax around each other, otherwise we're in trouble."

"First thing, there's no 'we,'"

**Crash**

"What!? How long have we been a team."

**Thump**

"It's just a word."

**Thud**

"I don't believe that and neither do you. Otherwise you would have thought that I would have blabbed, why didn't I? Why shouldn't I?" I gasped, as I felt the wind knocked out of me and I hit the floor with Kai kneeling heavily on top of me.

"Don't even think about it.." He growled low and dangerously.

_This is highly uncharacteristic of me but I was highly strung thanks to other influences which heightened my neko senses so my reaction was fast and hard,_ I gave Kai one very sharp elbow to the ribs before unbalancing him and standing up, which threw him to the floor. Enraged I bellowed, "Because _we're_ a team, and believe it or not, not everyone is out to get you. I actually quite like you when you're not being a stuck up pain in the arse, so stop being so bloody defensive!" and I stormed out.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH did I actually say that?! NNNNNNNOOOOOOO I cant show my face in public again, but that might have some thing to do with Kai beating the shit out of me when he find's me. Which won't be hard since I'm pacing our hotel suite, I'm so dead…it's now about 11 and we have a flight in the morning so really, I should try and get some sleep but then I can't even run when Kai comes in and I'd prefer not to be defenceless thank you very much. I jumped as I heard a faint noise at the other end of the corridor. The door to our room silently started to swing open "K-Kai is that you."

"Yes, don't worry no one's trying to murder you in your alleged sleep."

"So your not going to try and kill me.." when Kai stepped through the threshold of our room he looked strangely open, and well, not so untouchable .

"You think if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it in your sleep..."

Ok back up, still psycho, but a psycho with a sense of humour...hmm… Is that better or worse? OK she's done her part now I've got to do mine.

"Listen I'm sorry about this morning, I'm a neko we tend to go near warmth when we're cold, and you were a mini radiator." Ok that could have done with more planning, and a treacherous part of my brain had to think you were in a hotel suite with blanket's and central heating you couldn't have been cold… shudup…

Kai looked at me with those piercing eyes and nodded, saying,

"I'm first in the shower, and I suggest that we lock the door the last thing I want to do is explain it to Tyson, if it happens again." Well I think that Kai bought that… unless he just doesn't want to dig deeper…or doesn't mind…do I want to know?

I woke up to the light shining in my eyes why cant the sun get up later,_ feeling my fangs brush along my pillow as I yawned, my pillow moved _not again _I looked across to Kai my head was resting on her shoulder her arm was draped lightly across my back I was I realised with a blush quite comfortable lying like this with my arm lying across her stomach. _Could I move without waking her, correction how am I going to move without waking her, wakening up Kai is not an option not if I have a life expectancy of more than a minuet after Kai wakes up…

Review please………… thank you…………… 


	5. flight and claws

_I've decided that i need to get better at titles so i'm now titleing my chapters... i send huge apologys out to the readers cos this is short even for me! but i promes that the next one will be about twice my normal lenth. so dont kill me... i might post it early depending on how much time i have. a huge thanks to **Mikin Ishida **for helping me!!! __(sorry about spelling errors in this bit no spell cheack.) dont forget the button at the bottom!_

kagi kitsune-- when it fits in the plot probably inthe next three maby four chaps dunno but there will be a plotalong sideKai and Ray

Akira -- thanx i'm honnered and glad that u are willing to read this even though you dont like the pairing.

EmIcHaN aNdHeR3 SpIrItS -- i'm so glad that i have a continuous reader you dont know how happy it makes me.

**Chapter5 (flight and claw's) **

Travelling always makes me ask why I took this silly bay blade tour thing.. Ok that sounds wrong I love beyblading I just hate flying and no hate isn't a strong enough of a word I detest it… normally I would sneak off and by some week sedatives from a chemist, so I would be relaxed for the flight. But this morning I slept in again, for the same reasons that blader is to comfy, and Tyson realised that he hadn't packed so of course yours truly got dragged in to help. Dam Kai and his threatening voice… and to make matters worse it's near the full moon, which we nekojinns are particularly sensitive to… dam I'm talking in the third person again not good…

Kai noted that Ray was looking particularly nervous as they walked around the air port and on to the plain. As he stepped onto the plain he looked like he was going to try and make a run for it, so I placed my hand on his back so that he'd remember that he couldn't run through me. The rest of the team seamed to have noticed that some thing was up and kept shooting nervous looked back at Ray. "Come on Ray." I said as I shoved him into one of the two-seater window seats I leant over pulled down the blind and told him to stay there for a moment as I walked to were the rest of the teem was, normally me and Ray sat away from them as Ray just wanted to sleep, and I just didn't like theIr hyperactive company. "What the hells up with Ray?" I demanded, "Don't know... Honest he wasn't like this in the morning honest...he was just irritated I mean he kept muttering about her who ever she is he a'nt happy." Kai quickly brought the topic back to hand. "Well it isn't nothing I had to stop him from almost running through me to get off the plain earlier. What's up..."

"How long has Ray been scared of flying?" Asked Chief he just got a blank stare of Max and Tyson "He isn't he always just sleeps..." _then I looked into chief's eyes who was just asking me to connect the dots… _"Ohhh no..."

"What!!" asked a very irritated Tyson "Sedatives.." I stated as I walked back to the other end of the plain and looked at the jumpy neko… _dam it…_

_Forty minuets into the flight you would have thought that he would have calmed down but no that would be too convenient. I'm so glad that I have him wedged between me and the window, other wise I think that he would have been up and down the aisle god knows how many times... He's been pumping his fist for the last ten minuets, maybe it's went numb or some thing.. He's not a threat I kept repeating in my head, yhea right, part of my brain sniggered._ I looked up as I noticed that the air stewardess approached my seat I looked across to check on my highly strung teem mate, he'd just stopped pumping his fist and was now staring transfixed at the ceiling looking very pale. When I looked down to Ray's hand which was wrapped around the metal of the hand rest almost crushing the metal, but their was something odd about the shape of the hand it was stubbier and was as white as his tunic as I watched transfixed I noticed that his nails seamed to lengthen. "Excuse me sir." I quickly covered Ray's hand with my own and looked up to the smiling face of the stewardess. "If you can please put on your seat belt the aircraft is about to land." I nodded dumbly as I felt the metal through Ray's hand give up its fight and crumple under his grip "Ray… Ray, we're about to land" I sighed and reached across to pull his seat belt, as I passed his face I noticed that he wasn't pale he just had a fine white down covering his face. I quickly pulled his seat belt across him before seeing to my own not once removing my hand from his _I don't want to know.. Hand.. Paw… I don't want to know…_

As the plane landed I noticed that Ray seemed to be acting slightly better, well he was now staring out of the window which is an improvement of sorts, and he was starting to get some colour back and as far as I could tell without looking his hand was getting back to normal _ish_… "**Ding** we hope that you have enjoyed your trip with us… could all passengers please collect all of their hand luggage and leave the plane… Thank you… **Ding**" I stepped aside just in time as Ray rushed passed me heading straight for the exit. As I looked down I noticed that the armrest that Ray had been holding before was just a twisted lump of metal with four large puncture marks _claws, _I turned to see the other blade breakers looking at me expectantly,

"Max, Tyson, go and find Ray, Chief…" I asked as the others walked away "What do you know about neko jins changing form under stress."

"There have been story's but there just fables..."

"Oh yeah." I said nodding down to the crumpled peace of metal I watched as his face paled. _You know I would have really enjoyed watching chiefs face, if it wasn't for the fact that that was me ten minutes ago… Dam it… "_See what you can find will you."

Max and Tyson had finally found me hiding in the airport staff room, I'm good with people, I even got a cup of tea. Only one of the flight attendants recognised me, but I bribed her with a photo and autograph to stick on the wall. So, there I was sitting talking to some friendly people about awkward businessmen and some one called Sharon who's just had a kid, when Tyson comes in and screams,

"FOUND HIM…." _Oh no…_

"Hey we've been looking everywhere for you." Max chirped in "Even Kai… which let's face it, is cause enough to worry on it's own. You must have freaked him or something." I couldn't help but blush as I looked at the array of airport staff staring at us.

"Well I think that's my cue to leave unless I want death by Kai," I gave a quick look around the room and bowed "Thank you very much for you time and the tea, send my best to Sharon." Tyson and Max were already in the hallway as I leant around the door and mouthed another quick "Thank you" around the door as I left.


	6. cats and fish

Chapter6 (cats and fish) 

As I approached the area where, apparently, we were going to meet up, I noticed that there were a lot of other people gathered around. As I got closer I recognised them as the Majestics.

"Hey look what followed us home." Tyson yelled, I growled low in my throat feeling irritated, "How long did it take you to think of that one, gecko?" Kai bit back, noticing my displeasure. _You'd have to be a idiot to miss it but still she noticed… when did I start caring whether Kai noticed me or not? I filed it under 'for careful consideration… **later**…'_

I turned and faced the Majestics, noticing that Enrique was closest I asked, "Hey do you know how many teams are going to turn up for the event." Enrique turned from watching Tyson's one-man performance that the live wire blader always took with him.

"There's the All-Stars since their hosting it, we're here from Europe and I hear that the white tigers were going to spend some time touring America and then make there way here, don't know about the Demolition boys, and of course you and the rest of your team and the one or two people who will enter the tournament to try and beat you of course." A small snigger escaped my lips, Enrique turned scowling "_now now_, no need to go on an ego trip."

"No it's not that I just remembered how Kai reacted to the chief telling us that we would have to blade a bunch of _'amateurs.'_ I wouldn't wish that attitude on any one, amateur or no, and definitely not the next person to blade him." Enrique smiled and curtly replied.

"You shouldn't say that type of bitchy things about your captain, the rest of the world is supposed to ridicule you and your supposed to defend each other. I thought that was the point, you know, the "all for one and one for all," stuff that your lot keep spouting."

"Hey _we_ have to live with he-im, if anyone has the right to bitch then we do, and we would defend him and occasionally we do, Kai just rarely needs it. Besides, I wasn't bitching. You should be watching your own captain rather than making me back peddle about mine." I was right and the conversation was getting to close for comfort, it wasn't just Robert, Johnny was also looking like he was about to yell at Tyson's antics. Enrique gave me a glare as to say 'he's not my caption' just before he jumped into the almost to be fray. Kai as normal was leaning against a wall appearing to be oblivious to everything, as if he knew that I was looking at him his eyes flashed open startling me with their intensity.

_I suddenly felt shivers run up my spine and after having various assassins after me I learnt long ago to listen to my intuition, I opened my eyes quickly darting around the airport. Nothing. Would they try anything at such a public place? I noticed that the only person who was paying me any attention was Ray I looked into his golden eyes and shivered. Ww-what? how… just then there was a crash as Tyson got overly enthusiastic and fell on his ass as usual. I'd have to think about my emotions towards Ray later._

"TEAM … say your good byes and let's get back to the hotel! Pleasantries are over…" They seemed to get the message as they slowly started to filter away from the other blader's and follow me to the nearest exit.

_I'd decided to drag them all through the maze of fire exits, corridors and forgotten stair wells as I could guess the amount of media coverage that would be at the exit of the airport but Tyson being Tyson, decided that he needed his usual tan from the lime light, damn him._

"But Kai what about the fans we've got to say hi…."

_To be honest that many people gathered around just made me uncomfortable, not that I'd admit it to Tyson, whilst another part of my brain was saying 'all it takes is one sniper'._

"Awww… Kai plleeeaaassssseee…… come on .. What have they ever done to you…."

"Just think of the children!" Ray sniggered. I sighed feeling more than a little exasperated.

"Tyson if it means that much to you I'll meet you back to the hotel. Go and meet your fan club but I'm not going to be mobbed… and if you get kidnapped by fan girls I'm NOT rescuing you understand…" Tyson gulped fan girls can be a serious threat. "I understand." he said gravely "So, WHO'S coming with me!" He turned grabbing the chief and Max and dragged them back to the main part of the airport. There was a small yelp for help by the chief as they were dragged around the corner and out of sight. I turned to Ray he was looking nervous. _Hmmm… Ray and nervous don't normally go together must be part of the neko overconfidence even though he'd never have realise that he did it he always walked as if he owned the place_ now he was wearing a downcast expression and looked like he wanted to fidget, I decided to brake the silence.

"Aren't you going with?"

"Nah, I'm definitely not in the mood." I frowned _hang on_…

"Does it have something to do with what happened on the plain?" Kai asked.

_Why does my mouth get me into trouble? Why does Kai have to become curious now? I know that I can ask him to drop it and he will, but how often dose he ask something? _"What? I was just not feeling quite right is all, but I'm ok now." Kai looked at me sceptically.

_Why does he do this whole silent treatment thing …because he knows that you need to fill the silence and then you let things slip…me and my brain, I swear it's against me. _"It's just a thing that happens ok, nothing serious."

"Care to elaborate, I know that it wasn't just my imagination. Your hand turned into a claw and you crushed a metal hand rest?" I blushed under the close scrutiny.

"Do you want the long version or the short version." I said not making eye contact. "Well start and see what we end up with." Stated Kai being oddly tactful.

"All neko jinns as you probably know have enhanced senses and such because of the neko part of us but well we have times when the senses can become over whelming almost uncontrollable." _I was still looking at the floor, did you know you get different colours of concrete in airport back ally's? But for some reason my mouth kept moving._ "That's why neko jinns rarely travel out of the village or if we do we go in packs. I'm not dangerous if that's what your worried about. We only become dangerous if there is a dominant male threatening our territory or well pack, it's why me and Lee don't get on, probably never will…it's like when I battled Brian I saw him as a threat to the team and went further than I should have." I gave this a couple of minutes to sink in as we continued down the hallway.

"And the plane?" Kai inwardly winced at how harsh that sounded, _damn when did I start caring._

"When neko's are put under too much stress, well we can't control the defence mechanism, if my battle with Brian had been physical then I would have changed but as it was Drigger was boosted by the energy that would normally change me so … … ying and yang … and this is going sound absurd but we tend to get even jumpier at the full moon it's kind of like pmt, or so Mariah used to joke." Kai smirked and privately swore at the name of the pink thing. He looked across to the miserable form of Ray _DAMN WHEN DID I START CARING._

"Just imagine a whole village on pmt all at once. I bet that that was fun." Ray looked up with a hint of surprise Kai shrugged "Hey if your talking pmt I can relate, but does that mean that you consider the team as you pack?" said Kai smiling as he saw Ray relax and smile _why dose his happiness bother me, it shouldn't but it dose him more than any one else, why?_ Ray nodded dumbly surprised to see Kai lighten up so much in such a short amount of time "Then before you knew, why did you let me in since I was given the place of authority?"

"I don't know, maybe because you never acted aggressively. You just ignored every one, and since I didn't know any of you then we all kind of grew used to each other together. That's the best I can come up with." We walked in silence for a few minutes before I sighed and ran my hand through my short hair. "Before we leave there's one thing I've got to mention. In your head call me what ever you want. I know for a fact that Tyson call's me many things in his head and even expresses some of them when he thinks I'm out of hearing range. But to the public I'm strictly Kai, cold _bastard_ not bitch." Ray stared at me in horrid fascination as we came up to the exit to outside "You let slip she and her a few times." I said in justification, as I stepped through to the outside world.

Once we finally arrived at the hotel every thing went back to the norm, Kai skulked off, Tyson made his joke about Kai's soon to be bloodless victim, Kenny connected Dizzy, Max tried to find where Kai hid the sugary sweets and Ray went to bed muttering about aeroplanes. As soon as Ray left Tyson grabbed Max and dragged him over to me and Dizzy,

"What?" I asked as I looked up from Dizzy.

"Some things strange is going on with Kai, and I'm going to find out what." Max was smiling at Tyson's enthusiasm.

"You mean something stranger than him being a vampire." Dizzy chirped reminding Tyson of his last theory.

"I don't care what you say no one human stays out all night, never eats, rarely sleeps, is that pale and copes with that much training. Not possible. So are you with me?" I had to admit that some thing fishy was going on.

"But what if we get caught?"

I started to read a book before going to bed in one of the two single beds in the room that I presumed we would share. Kai would return some time during the night, wakening me up in the morning before he went to try and wake Tyson.

I tried to struggle to cry out but powerful hands forced me down. "This is what happens when you disobey me, my little fire bird." My body contorted as pain whipped through it, I felt my mouth open in a silent scream.

I looked at Kai who was in the bed across the room. She was obviously having a nightmare; I slowly got up and crossed the room standing alongside her thrashing form. I outstretched a hand to shake her shoulder when she shot up her eyes staring ahead in vacant horror, her harsh breaths were sending tremors through her usually strong form. I placed my hand on her back to let her know I was there and felt her tense under my touch her body still shaking. She raised her head turning slightly to look at my face and turned away quietly scalding herself for being weak. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders another slowly around her waist, she leant back uncertainty into my embrace, I leaned my head on her shoulder and slowly pulled us both down on to the bed. As I felt her breathing start to even out I bent slowly down to her ear and whispered, "I'll never let you go Kai, I'll always be there, right beside you." That's right I thought as we both drifted off to a peaceful sleep I'd always watch your back …

(Should I make Lee a bad guy or a good guy I'm tempted towards the bad guy because he could be such a good bad guy but I'm not sure? What do you think?

Ps I have to know this before I write the next chapter so the quicker you review the quicker the next chap turns up..)


	7. pink bugs

**reviews-**

**kouseki yumi-** if you reread this chap my muse now wants me to wright a fic were kai gets pregnent by zeo (also knowen as the gay robot) i think that i will have to have a lot of shuger befor i even start that and your right my mus is weard but we love her for it any way...

**enchantress10- **they get kinda moody during the full moon plt ... and can change to tigers under stress as for lee i dunno he an't going to be a good guy but how he turns out well i dunno...

**akira**-aww you trust me

**kaisaka-** thanx and i cant think of away of changing point of view obivusly withacutly putting kais pov or something oh well me and the muse shall work on it.

**nf-** as i said to kaiskai cant think of away of changing point of view obivusly withacutly putting kais pov or something like that but me and the muse shall work on it. and dont apolagise rambalings are fun...

**pink-phantom- **i shall continue to the bitter end ha ha ha ha..

Chapter7 (pink bugs)

"Hey what's this?" Kai asked as he picked up a small piece of black plastic off his bedside table "hmmm…" he turned it over in his hands before he crushed it into pieces and his eyes flashed open revelling a look of anger. "It's a bug! Someone's been listening to our conversations!"

"What? But the chief would never do that and he's the only one who knows how…" I screamed as I chased after Kai, who was running for the living room that the team shared.

When they arrived he saw Tyson sitting at the table looking worriedly at Dizzy "TYSON" Tyson ran he made it in impressive speed over the couch and out of the door he was running for his life Kai followed like a wolf chasing it pray _shit Kai's gunna kill Tyson_ "I won't let him be put down for murder." I said as I chased after the two bladders. Tyson was running at an remarkable speed through the corridors but Kai was gaining on him_ damn there's only one thing left to do…_

The White Tigers and All Stars were standing out side there rooms when they saw a distressed Tyson run past at top speed, then the two teams looked back and saw the reason. Kai was following him looking ready to kill. When Kai had just got passed the door they saw Ray fly through the air and rugby tackle Kai to the floor. Sitting on his captains back he said panting slightly "You.. Can't.. Kill him."

"I didn't want to! I just wanted to mortally wound him! It would be time that killed him… Now get the hell off me!" With this Kai stood up causing Ray to fall to the floor in a heap. The teams looked at his retreating figure as he headed back the way he'd come.

"Erm what was that all about Ray?"

"Oh you know just a normal day. But normally Kai doesn't chase him out of the flat."

"What did Tyson do this time?" Ray turned to the approaching Max.

"You don't want to know, but I suggest that you find Tyson and direct him to a different hotel for the night."

"Wow it was that bad huh?"

"Yep"

Michael couldn't take it any more turning to Max he yelled. "What the hell is going on!"

"Oh sorry! Well Tyson normally try's some thing that manages to piss Kai off, but this time Kai lost it, which lets face it, doesn't happen very often…"

"Especially when you take into consideration how often Tyson dose some thing." Ray finished while Max nodded beside him. "Now if you excuse me I have to stop Kai from breaking Dizzy they decided to work together on this one." Said Ray as he started to walk back down the corridor leaving Max to deal with the other teams _I really don't want Mariah following me please, please, please let her stay. Why did Tyson decide to bug our room I mean Tyson normally does things to irritate Kai like resetting her alarm clock, back chatting, giving Max sugar, putting on Barny the purple dinosaur first thing in the morning, steeling all her blue paint, I wonder how she always manages to find a tin before she leaves our room in the morning I mean they cant be tattoos because she always carries the paint but I don't think I've ever seen her without them even when I tried to wash them off with warm water when she was passed out but only I tiny bit of blue came off so I just left them. I wonder what she looks like with out them_. I asked myself as I walked down to our suite.

I stepped through into the hotel suite wrinkling my nose at the overwhelming, slightly appealing, smell of coffee. _Kai is the only person I know who drinks strong coffee to calm down, seriously you would have thought that the caffeine content alone would have her bouncing off the walls_ …

"Kai, I know that you're pissed with Tyson but if you'd killed him…" _now what do I say? 'If you'd killed him some people would ask questions, and while others would be grateful for the silence you'd still be arrested'... It doesn't have the right ring to it some how. _I was snapped out of my thoughts by Kai's voice

"I know that you think I went overboard but …" _but, information out of Kai like blood and the stone. _"After having so many people spying on me for my grandfather and now in my own teem, it's **highly irritating**" I gulped. Normally she would just swear under her breath. "But this is war, I detest people sticking their noses in to my business." I stepped through into the small apartment kitchen, pausing for a moment to watch Kai take a sip of coffee, before I sat down further along the counter from Kai who had calmed down considerably. I smiled slightly at our captain and I saw the start of a returning smile before it was caught by her various shields. _Finally I'm getting through_. "Your not going to hurt Tyson are you?"

"No the team still needs him for the finals, after that it all depends on his behaviour."

"And people say you don't care." I joked, my eyes widened as I heard a familiar screech

"OOOHH RAAY.."

_No no no no anything but that. _I turned desperately to Kai as I heard footsteps heading to wards the kitchen I took a deep breath readying myself to my fate.

"In here." I watched as Mariah walked through the door in all of her pink glory I turn forcing a smile onto my face asking, "Hey, what I help you with."

"Lots of things." she winked then turned realising that Kai was glaring at her.

_I though he had that glare reserved for Tyson and fan girls._

"Oh, hello. And what are _you_ doing here?" Kai smirked taking a sip of his coffee, trying to get a reaction she hissed "Don't you have some small children to intimidate." Kai took another sip "What you forgotten how to talk, finally your vocabulary has gone below cave man, it was lingering there long enough."

"Best to keep your mouth shut and have people think you a fool, than open you mouth and prove it… Now Leave."

"Well Ray I'll speak to you later when mister sunshine isn't around, see you _later_." She said as she walked out of the kitchen closely followed by Kai and his cup of coffee. I waited a minute before following them through into the living room. As I stepped through, Kai slammed the door.

"Thanks for that Kai, I don't think I could have got her to leave on my own." Kai turned and replied a typical "humph." As she walked back through into the small kitchen, _probably after a refill_.

Meanwhile outside Mariah met an expectant Lee in the hallway. "_What_ were you doing in there?"

"Nothing that you should care about." Said Mariah defensively, upset at her leaders demanding attitude.

"Mariah speak to me." Lee ordered forcefully, Mariah bared her fangs and hissed,

"I was just checking up on my Ray ok…"

"And?"

"It appears that some one else is protecting our dear little neko."

"Who!"

"Ohh my aren't we impatient."

"Stop playing games." He growled, "I'm not your play thing. If he's managing to get that rabble of a team to get along and maybe even make them form alliances, then he could make them his pack."

"I never thought you cared. Alright, Kai has finally decided that he actually wants to look after his team."

"So there is something human under that paint of his. Who knew? But Rays ours he's a neko he belongs with his pack, our pack and we're not going to let a stray kitten go. He belongs to his pack, to **us**. And we will bring him back, one way or another..."

Hey sssooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy ! I know that it has been ages since I've updated this but first I had writers block and then my muse cant proof read because she's in the middle of a lot of exams GOOD LUCK TOO THE MUSE… ok this chapter hasn't been proof read so sorry for any mistakes I reread it about five times but I'm dyslexic and tend to read what I want to see not what's there… SO IF THERES ANY MISTAKIES TELL ME PLEASE….

Ps. I just figured out how to use the statistic thing (I'm slow I know) and WOW you guys nearly gave me a heart attack I cant believe I'm on peoples favourites I'm just so happy THANK YOU…

Pss. Dose neko have a capital letter?


	8. family history

**Chapter 8 - family history**

Tyson had spent the last twenty minutes glaring at Kai, missing most of the film. Kai was taking it in his stride just focusing on his book refusing to rise to Tyson's bait.

I sighed as I turned back to the film. Because of Tyson's mood Max had chosen it which meant that it was probably a Disney, to be honest I wasn't watching it either just because I was staring at the screen doesn't mean that I was taking any of it in but Max and the chief seemed to be enjoying it. I was too preoccupied thinking about Kai. Silly, I know, but I think, no, correction I know I have a crush on her. I always admired his body, hey I'm not blind, but now I'm noticing and, I have to say it, enjoying her personality. The way she's protective whilst seeming so cold, the way she listens to the silences, just small things like that… which I never understood before I discovered some of her secrets, I wonder how many there are…

My musings were stopped by a yell from Max.

"Hey that was grate how about popcorn before the next one come on Tyson help me make it." He said grabbing Tyson and steering him into the kitchen.

_Finally_ I thought as I saw Tyson dragged from the room. Although I know I wasn't showing it, he was seriously starting to get on my nerves. I think I've read the same page five times, but that may have something to do with Ray, who is lying on his stomach sprawled out in front of the fire, his back slowly rising and falling as he breathed, he really is gorgeous. It's sad that I can be distracted so easily, but it will pass, and then I'll be stronger harder to reach, harder to hurt. All I have to do is wait for him to get bored and don't do any thing to encourage it, and it will fade away.

Thud… 

**Thud…**

**Thud…**

There was a scrabble from Ray as he was taken by surprise and jumped up to get the door. As I reached the door I noticed that Kai was standing beside me, hand on the handle. He tilted his head a silent command to step back, as I moved back into the living space I saw Kai slowly open the door making sure that his foot was placed so that the door couldn't open with out her wanting it to.

"Hello, may I enter, I must speak to you." Said a deep voice Kai seemed to weigh him up before he opened the door granting him entrance, she slowly stepped across to the chairs being careful and precise with every movement.

"What do you want to say? Be quick." The large man stepped through the doorway closing it behind him he started to fidget under Kai's close scrutiny.

"I represent a law firm, a development has been brought to our attention… There has been a deed placed in out position, were upon her 17th birthday she will receive the contents of her parents property. However if she is not there to claim it then it will be passed on to her closest relative, her grandfather." Kai's eyes seamed to widen slightly as realisation struck.

"And what does this have to do with us?" Demanded Tyson from where he stood in the kitchen doorway.

"B-because the grandfather is Voltaire, and the child is Kassy Hitawarti. We can't seem to locate her and since you share the Hittawarti name we presumed that you could help us to locate her." Kai had shut her eyes and looked like she was pondering her answer after a few moments she spoke.

"My sister has been in hiding for a long time, I will contact her and update her on the change of events. Though I cant say what her answer will be." With that he slowly stood and stalked out of the hotel suite only pausing to close the door behind him.

------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell was that about." screamed Tyson as Kai entered the flat later that night "You have a sister! When exactly were you gunna tell us that huh!" yelled Tyson as he closely followed Kai through to the living space.

"My past is no concern of yours."

"What! We're your team… and lets not forget the last time you oh so wisely left things out about your past." Kai turned growling at Tyson,

"How dare you judge my actions." Her eyes seemed to burn into Tyson "Take some advice, let it drop." With that she slowly walked out to his room.

_Should I follow her ... yes, no? I dunno she doesn't look like she wants to talk, but there's a difference between Tyson and me. Oh look now I'm going on a ego trip. Right, I've decided, I'll go through see how she is, and if she wants to talk then I'll listen but that's it… a piece offering might be good though…_

I stepped into the darkened room "Kai are you there, I brought coffee."

"Why?"

"Why what? Why coffee or why am I here bringing you coffee." I said as I followed her voice through to the bathroom as I lent against the doorframe to the closed room. The door slowly swung open and as I looked in I saw Kai washing her face, the water dripping down her sharp features into the blue coloured water. As she looked up to meet my eyes I only just managed to catch my gasp of surprise. Her face was open, sharp and slender, feminine and incredibly beautiful. Kai's eyes went wide in surprise as she grabbed at the towel beside the sink and turned her back as she started to dry her face, scolding herself under her breath. "Kai I'm sorry I should have knocked." I babbled as I put the cup on the small table with her back still to me she spoke softly "No one should see me like this."

"Why Kai?" It rhymes!

_Why indeed? I can't believe that he saw me with out my masks, naked, should I answer?_ "They show people who I am."

_No I can't tell him it's my burden, its mine. _

_But he stood by me before when he found out what I was._

_That's not the point._

As if sensing my confusion he stepped up behind me wrapping his arms about my shoulders "Listen Kai I... I won't lie to you, I am curious about your past, but I'm more interested in the present, about what you're going to do now. About you. Only tell me what you want, I'll listen but I won't judge, it's not my place, people shouldn't be judged on their pasts."

"It's a sign of my enslavement, they hide me, protect me, stop anyone seeing what's on the inside." _Absolutely nothing. I'm empty only a shell of a human being_… "Just go through I'll follow through in a minute." I said feeling relieved when my voice didn't waver. I returned to the mirror shocked at the small blush that had spread across my face._ When did we become so comfortable around each other, when did I start not minding._

As I stepped back through to the room I noticed that Ray had put the lights on and was sitting cross-legged on the bed. "Apparently my grandfather will inherit a weapons making company unless **Kassy Hitawarti** appears out of no were, and signs the peaces of paper for the lawyers. You can imagine how much my grandfather wants that to happen."

"What do you think he'll do?"

"Try some more assassins, probably end up kidnapping me by threatening the blade breakers. A bit of the usual brain washing etcetera, etcetera." I turned to look at her open face he had a look of shock and deep sorrow. "Why does that surprise you? Don't look so sad about it."

"I'm sad because it doesn't surprise you, you accept it as normal. You could always try stopping him once and for all."

"No!"

"But Kai how can you miss this opportunity" said Ray sharply his former mood gone. "Because it's not an opportunity it's a weakness."

"But you could disguise yourself, testify, get those psycho's locked up and no one would know it was you. Even if they told who would believe, you could do so much."

"And then what disappear return to my normal life with hundreds of people staring at me with those pity filled eyes, No never. I'd prefer to be a arsehole than a sob story." I could feel my anger rising, _ever since I'd escaped the first time I had avoided telling any one about my past it served no purpose it just made them think that they'd got close to me, that they were special, I wasn't going to elevate their egos._

Ray had stepped closer and spoke intensely. "But Kai could you live with your self with the knowledge that you handed that over to him on a silver plate, **are you going to lose like that!**" I growled low in my throat but stopped when I felt Rays breath wisp across my face, making all of the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I looked down into those golden orbs _I couldn't let Voltaire destroy what I had discovered_ I watched as my head lowered itself down to Rays _What the hell_, I got a hold of my self only to feel the kiss deepen and Ray respond, wrapping an arm around my waist and moving closer so that our body's were entwined I hesitated at the shock of Rays response. Giving Ray time to respond making my tongue retreat. Smirking into the kiss I started to counter his actions, slowly realising the need for air. As we broke apart I smiled dragging much needed air into my deprived lungs Ray was also panting slightly with a delectable flushed look on his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Echoed around the hotel complex, followed by a wail that obviously came from the room next door.

"AAHHH Noooo DIZZZZZY"

Kai dragged her eyes away from Rays golden orbs, sighed and said, "I'd better sort out the domestic before Kenny tries anything drastic to get her back… I'll only be a moment." Ray nodded giving her a small smile to say that he understood, as Kai, shivering slightly at the loss of body heat, walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, in a room opposite Kai and Ray's window Lee bashed through the doorway, "Mariah what's all the noise about?" A pink head of hair turned to face him eyes glowing with rage binoculars clasped in her hand.

"He's stolen our Ray!"

Kai stepped back into the room closing the door and leaning heavily against it sighing. Hearing a rustling sound Kai turned towards the source and saw Ray lying curled up asleep on the bed. He moved a tanned arm outward causing a faint rustling noise. Kai smiled as she walked up to the bed and carefully removed Ray's shoes and pulled some spare blankets over him. As she lay down to sleep next to him she ran her fingers gently along his face marvelling at it.

As Kai's breathing became steady Ray opened his eyes. Giving Kai a soft smile moving his blankets so they covered both of them he snuggled into the thick sheets and fell asleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok sorry for the delay I've had this written for a while but it was rough and hadn't been proofed so that's why I didn't post it so PLEASE FOR GIVE ME! Since your no longer supposed to write to your reviewers I'm putting a notice saying that I'm going to do it any way, and if any one has serious issues with it let me know and I'll remove them or some thing… don't report me because then I'll lose my wonderful reviews…I also wanted to ask for a back up proof reader because when my muse starts uni hertime shall be short and spent on corse work. butI warn you now there are usualy a lot of corrections to be made... but you can always say never again andI won't take it to heart, thanks...

The muse says "Why Kai?" It rhymes! (She found it funny?)

Bro- I have no idea I could finish pretty quick if I just did the basic plot but I love the blade breakers so I will probably hang on to them for a while yet sorry… but it will be finished I hate authors who leave there stories especially on a cliffy.

ketsueki no izou- DON'T DIE ON ME! Lol.. Thanks for the kitten thing I'll use it next chap

mainey- soooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy the next chap shall be extra long if that helps (almost double)

Seppen- your review made my week and made me annoy the muse to get this proofed granted it didn't work terribly well but it here isn't it and THANK YOU! I'll have to think on the hard drive thing and I think your right but kai also dislikes her for just being pink and fluffy… thanks

Bloody shadows- I've done the killing scene just got to find the opportune moment to put it in… mwahahaha…

Yami Pandora- I'll see if I can get it better I have tried but I think it has became part of my righting style I'll have to change it if its confusing, thanks though I love criticism..

Kouseki Yume- dead and back again…

PLEASE PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON….


	9. big game hunting

Hey I'm ssssoooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the delay but unfortunately its only going to get worse because I've just started uni, a degree in entertainment design crafts and I'm working until abut eight/nine every night I'm not living at home so its all a bit stress full and to be honest right now, I'm just managing to keep up with reading as authors update. So expect a long delay again but I shall try harder and I haven't forgotten about this…. Ps I left the bit at the bottom that my muse gave me because I thought it was funny I tried to correct them but lets face it I failed English gcse so what do you expect. 

Thank you too all who reviewed nearly up to 50 eeeyyyyyyyyeee!

XCrAzYxGuRlx- I suspect your starting to live up to your name but you cheered me up thanx.

Bloodyshadows- I've written it just were to put it?

Chapter 9 – big game hunting 

It's eleven at night and it has been a bad day, Ray's been ratty throughout training and at my throat every second, because I haven't decided what to do about my grandfather if he could be called that. Everywhere we go I keep seeing either Mariah or Lee close by. They all seem really edgy as well maybe it's that p.m.t thing Ray was talking about. I must admit that he's been creeping me out all day every time I'm alone I feel eyes on the back of my neck, when I turn if I'm lucky I see a hint of movement, this is driving me nuts I swear I know I'm fast but nekos are something else. Now I know why I always bugger off when were not training it saves all of this interrelation crap…

**CRASH**

**ahhhhhhheeeeeeeee!**

Kai turned it sounded like someone was smashing up the place as she ran towards the sound she realised that it was coming from the blade breakers suite. "Aaww crap… what now?" _Is it too much to ask for them all to just disappear? _Stepping over the broken door into the room Kai was greeted by the once tidy hotel suite looking like it had been trashed, the furniture was strewn in random places throughout the room. The blade breakers were clustered in the furthest corner; the Chief was huddled against Max clinging desperately to his laptop. Max appeared to be fussing over Tyson who was supporting a red eye the flesh looking sore and swollen. There was a huge CRASH as a black blur leapt across the room sending another form to the floor, _Ray! _There was a yowl of outrage from the top form as Ray slashed at the creatures' underbelly. Regaining her whit's Kai leapt into the fray grabbing the top creature in her hands grasping a mix of fur and cloth as she heaved, successfully dragging the creature off Ray and throwing it to the other side of the room where it landed in a ungraceful heap having not expected the attack. Just then Kai got a view of Ray he was a mess his hair was free some peaces flowing freely as he moved other bits matted with blood and clinging to his body, his pale face showed surprise as I felt a wave of pain from my shoulder and then had the wind knocked out of me as I was thrown against a wall. Falling to the floor I landed on my knees, peaces of plaster crunched beneath my feet as I stood pulling air into my deprived lungs. _God that was fast I didn't even hear it coming_. I heard an animal like roar as I turned I saw two creatures battling, one white and the other black one I had seen earlier _Ray your just like. But... That means? Another neko…_

"That's enough!" I cried as I once again ran into the fray, tackling the black neko to the floor I didn't hold back, making sure to give it an elbow to the stomach while I was close enough, I punched it twice at the bridge of the nose making its eyes stream. _No points for playing fair. _I grabbed a handful of fur and threw as hard as I could; the loss of weight sent me sprawling on the floor. I quickly rolled and got on my feet just in time to hear a loud-

**SPLASH**

Good my aim had been right, I'd sent the black neko out of the broken French windows over the small balcony, and down three stories into the hotel swimming pool.

And knowing how much nekos hated water hopefully it would be too wet to come back. I allowed my self a smug smile before I turned to check on my team, the corner group were staring at me as if I was mad but I couldn't see Ray? Turning to them I asked, "You all ok? Where's Ray?" Tyson was the first to speak up,

"I dunno, he was here a minute ago? Dude, your shoulder!" I was dimly aware of a throbbing feeling coming from my shoulder but that wasn't important. Ray had looked pretty bad when I had last seen him. Just then I heard a lot of noise from the corridor I tensed moving to stand between my astonished team and the broken door, I was rather surprised to see the All Stars come rushing through the open doorway. I didn't quite suppress the growl that was forming in my throat as I moved out of my fighting stance and went to turn intent on checking the other rooms for Ray.

"Kai. What the hell happened here?" Demanded Michael as he looked around the devastated room.

"Oh my goodness, Maxie are you all right?" shrieked Max's mother as she ran up to her son. _Guess she does care for him after all… _I never liked Max's mum since I found out that she hadn't allowed him on the All Stars, when he was just her son he wasn't good enough for the team. But since he won the championships with the blade breakers he's now good enough to join the All Stars… Thank fully Max wont leave Tyson and Tyson likes being a Blade Breaker but she still asks him every time. Which always makes me wonder whether she is just after him for his skills, or not?

She looked up from checking her son, and spoke to me with all of the venom that she could muster in her voice. "What have you brought to this team, I knew that you were dangerous but I never thought that you would allow that danger to find your own team you-"

I would have slapped her if it weren't for the fact that Max immediately stood up and intervened. "Mum it wasn't Kai, he saved us… We were quite happily watching TV then this Black Panther ran in destroying the room Tyson tried to stop it and Ray was trying when Kai came and beat it. If it wasn't for him I don't know what would have happened…" he said his body starting to tremble. _Shock must just be getting to him. _I gave a small smile to Max and said, "Speaking of Ray did any of you see him as you came here… No." I said to the looks of the All Stars "Right then I've got to find him, will you and the Blade Breakers go to your suite for now, I'll find Ray then organise this… alright." Receiving one or two bewildered nods_ must have been the smile,_ I turned to leave heading to the back of the suite. "Erm Kai…" came the voice of Tyson I turned rising an eye brow. "You do know your bleeding right?" I turned my head looking down at the back of my shoulder, I nearly let a shocked look form on my face but I took a deep breath and said, "So I am… oh well." _I know that adrenalin can be a painkiller sometimes, but I swear I hardly felt that… It still just feels kind of tingly. Oh well, its gunna hurt like hell later, so be thankful for small blessings. _Just then Max's mum decided to try and be maternal towards me probably thinks its some kind of repayment for saving her sons life or something?

"Are you all right? Where does it hurt?" she said standing just about to come towards me, I moved away my whole stance screaming _back off_.

"Right there where all of the blood is! I thought you were professionals, I'm holding my self in agony can't you tell!…." I grinned as I finally walked out of the room going to find Ray.

"I'm not sure, normally sarcasm from Kai is a good sign but?"

"Maybe it's the lack of blood making him light headed."

"I hope so Maxie, otherwise it's just plain disturbing."

I had been wandering the corridor checking the various rooms for Ray as I entered our room; a gasp escaped me as I saw two bright amber eyes appear out of the darkness. They were piercing as if reading my very soul. I involuntary shivered as those eyes seamed to come closer, just then I heard a small whimper from behind me. _Shit I had forgotten about the rest of the Blade Breakers, they must have come to find me._ Despite the noise the intense eyes hadn't left mine for a second.

"Back away slowly towards the door." I said as calmly as I could. The eyes seamed to move as if the creature was tilting its head to one side, so I spoke quietly. "It's listening to the sound of my voice, so as long as we stay calm, and don't do any thing to intimidate it we're ok. So back away slowly and I'll follow once your in the door way, since my voice seams to be distracting it. Now move." I heard shuffling behind me as I continued to look into those beautiful golden orbs.

_Beautiful golden orbs? Hang on…_ my brow wrinkled as I took a step back towards the door, an emotion flicked through those eyes followed by a slight low mew. I stopped and looked into those eyes searching for some sort of truth, it took a stumbling step closer to me appearing out of the shadows. Revealing a wide white face with pink tinges, a strong jaw giving an appearance very similar to Drigger only missing his usual armour and looking slightly bedraggled. I knelt down on one knee trying to confirm my suspicions in the tiger's eyes. Still crouched down I took a step forward revealing the rest of the tigers lean and powerful form, there was no doubting it.

"Kai … Kai … Pisst… Hey." came a hoarse whisper from the doorway "What the hell do you think your doing?" I turned my head slightly to see Tyson's panicked face his eye still looking very tender.

"If it wanted to hurt us it would have done so by now. Shut the door go out side and don't tell any one, do nothing, no police, vets, not – a – thing. Got it." Tyson nodded his head dumbly. "Tell the chief that I think Rays got himself a little stressed, and I think that our Drigger look alike could do with a drink, don't you?" Tyson stared at me dumbfounded before closing the door quietly, hearing his quick steps thunder down the hallway I turned to the tiger. Slowly I extended a hand up to the side of the tigers face making sure it could see my every move, my finger tips brushed past slender whiskers. My hand paused for a moment unsure of the tiger's reaction when it suddenly moved its head nuzzling it against my outstretched hand. I felt my fingers move through the thick velvety fur as I started to move my hand around the tigers face along the ears, whiskers, and along the large jaw muscles. I slowly became aware of a low rumbling sound. _Purring, he purrs, _a genuine smile spread across my face, I brought my hand up to scratch the beast in-between the ears saying, "It really is you isn't it Ray? No normal tiger would let any one do this, so what stressed you out enough to get you to fully transform?" I brought my hand over the ears and down the back of the neck I felt muscles tense under my touch I quickly moved my hand noticing something was wrong, I looked at the place were my hand once lay. There were large slash marks around the neck shoulders and along his sides some following his ribs to underneath his front legs. I stood up and walked over and turned on the light to get a better look at the wound. As I looked at the tiger in the artificial light I noticed that not all of the wounds were bleeding most had stopped only the pink fur evidence of where Ray had cleaned the wounds himself. Going to the bathroom and fetching a wet towel I started to clean one of the wounds Ray gave a quiet growl, trying to reassure him I started to talk as I cleaned the remaining wounds turning the pink fur back to its original white. "Stop complaining you big baby, they've got to be cleaned you should be glad that I'm just using water." I explained as my hands moved skilfully over the cuts, Ray gave me a sceptical look as I finished the last scratch. Putting the cloth back into the bathroom I reached for the medicine box finding it I started to treat my own injury. _Dam I was right about it hurting later_ I thought as I bandaged up my arm and shoulder _now what to do about the big kitten that's over there? _Ray was sitting in the doorway watching me with curiosity. "Well I had better change my top because this ones ruined." I stated holding up the bloody bit of fabric that was my top. "And then I'll go and see about your drink since I think Tyson's forgotten, although like all cats I think you would much prefer milk." As I walked to the door way I felt a strange need to say "I'll be back in ten minuets, don't worry." _Why did I say that, I've never wanted to say that to any one before, strange I wont talk to a human but give me quarter of an hour with a tiger and I'm a chatterbox. _I deliberated as I walked down the dimly lit hall way to the living space, as I strode in I saw the heads of the Blade Breakers snap in my direction. "What's going on Kai?"

"Are you alright?"

"Why did you stay? Are you nuts!"

Needless to say the last was Tyson, I sighed and started to explain grateful that the All Stars weren't present_, this is going to be hard enough for my team to believe never mind any one else._

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"So you're telling me that you think that that tigers Ray, man that's pretty far out. I mean if you told me it was Drigger then I might have believed you at a push." Max laid his hand on Tyson's shoulder ten minuets of persuasion and this is as far as we had got, well halfway through I sent chief down stars to see if the hotel had another room for us thankfully they gave us next door with the demand of an explanation in the morning. Sighing in frustration I walked through into the kitchen grabbing a large bowel and two cartons of milk. As I stepped back through I heard the end of Max's conversation.

"Come on Tyson, Kai isn't the type just to make this stuff up." _I'm glad that some ones backing me up. _"Listen I'm not going to justify my self to you. We can ask Ray later. Now if you don't mid I think you should grab all of your stuff and get some rest, it's been a long day and we will start training after lunch tomorrow." _That should give me enough time to get every thing sorted out._

"I'll stay in here with the tiger, you all go next door." As I turned to go back down the corridor I felt almost relived to be going back to a room with a tiger in it rather than the room full of argumentative bladers _at least he doesn't answer back…_

When I entered the room I saw Ray raise his head from were it lay stretched out on the bed. "Well here we are then…" _I'm talking to a cat this is insane._ "The guys wouldn't believe that you're Ray. But hopefully you'll be back to normal by the morning." I said as I laid the bowl out on the floor and poured the milk in to it the tiger looked mildly interested and soon came over smelling the milk it started to lap it up happily. "If they hadn't of seen you then I wouldn't have told them… I should have came up with a better excuse, but I couldn't not with out the calling the police or a zoo keeper." I said, as I got ready for bed pouring the other pint in the bowl before climbing under the covers. The gentle rhythmic lapping noise continued for another ten minuets or so before I felt the bed sink under a new weight, I looked up into the darkness to see two amber eyes looking at me expectantly when a thought occurred to me _'Kai you're a mini radiator and nekos like all cats love warmth._' I smiled shuffling to one side of the bed patting the space beside me, Ray quickly lay down lying along the length of my body, as I fell a sleep I was only distantly aware of a low rumbling purr.

Some time during the night I became aware of something shivering beside me, I blearily opened my eyes to see a mass of raven black hair and lightly tanned skin. Sweat was dripping off him but he was deathly cold to the touch. _Must be some part of the neko changing process,_ I thought briefly as I pulled his lithe body under the sheets with me pulling him closer to my body for warmth. I shivered when he felt my body heat and snuggled closer. _God he's like ice_, wrapping my arms around his back I tried to get back to sleep.

Meanwhile next door the chief was sitting typing feverishly on his laptop "Slow down chief my keys are heating up."

"I can't Dizzy I can't find what I'm looking for."

"Well chief what are you looking for." Spoke a sleepy Max, Kenny turned smiling slightly at the blond

"Morning Max, what are you doing up?"

"Same as you couldn't sleep, although I cant say the same about Tyson he could sleep no matter what. I'm just worried about what Kai said, well you know…"

"Yeah it wasn't like Kai was it? It reminded me, a while ago I was looking for stuff on Kai you know stats, and well it struck me as suspicious that there wasn't any thing else so I started looking for information on him but I couldn't find any thing, at the time I didn't worry about it but I started to search again earlier."

"And?" said Max looking interested "And nothing, I couldn't find a thing. So I started to think ok maybe the abbey destroyed the records or some thing so I looked for stuff on the Demolition Boys. Tala was born in Russia, and got abducted on the 27th of June 1990, he appeared seven years later on the Demolition Boys and all searches for him stopped, he stayed on the team and you know the rest. But Kai was never born, never appeared anywhere until he started Beyblading and joined the blade breakers. Its just really, really weird…"

"hmmmm….." Max turned his head deep in thought suddenly he jumped grabbing Kenny by the shoulders he shook the spectacle wearing teen. "I got it didn't you say that Kai was hanging around with a group of kids before, when he first met Tyson" he elaborated as he let go smiling he continued. "All you have to do is ask them." Shaking his head Kenny smiled sympathetically.

"Aww Max, now all we have to do is ask a psychotic gang for all of the info and not get beaten to a pulp in the process." Chirped Dizzy in a sugar sweet voice, _for a computer she sure can be mean on occasion_.

"Now Dizzy." Bit back the chief as he saw Max's lip quiver, "It's true that we cant just go and ask, but there's no reason we cant look into their history and see what we can find. There might be a link and it's an area that we hadn't thought of so you never know."

"Well let me know what you find, but right now…" Max turned to the kitchen "SUGAR COATED CERIAL."

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

I opened my eyes some time in the morning I looked down to Ray who was still in my embrace, his face looking soft and peace full in the morning light. There was a light scratch across his nose, and by the looks of it he didn't intend on moving soon. I looked to the red numbers on the clock 6:10 I would normally be getting up about now, to have some piece from the rest of the team before they got up I felt Ray move slightly in my arms. I tried to suppress a shiver at his warm body but couldn't, my eyes widened when I realised some thing _tigers don't were cloths._ _So when Ray changed back, not good, not good at all. I definitely don't want Ray waking up and finding us like this. _With that thought in mind I slowly untangled my self from the sleeping neko jinn being careful not to wake him I clambered out of the bed, _I hope he can remember yester day I don't want to have to explain why he woke up naked in our bed covered in cuts and bruises. _I thought as I walked into the adjoining bathroom.

Ray could feel the stiffness in his body before he even moved, "urgh…" I moaned as I moved every muscle complaining as I moved in to a sitting position, still not opening my eyes. _I think I could live with being blind as long as I don't have to move my eye lids,_ I shivered moving a hand to better support my weight I noticed that an area of the bed under the covers was still slightly warm? I heard a click from the bathroom door followed by loud footsteps coming up to the bed.

"Are you ok?" I winced at the volume of voice.

"Sshhhh. Stop shouting." Just then Kai's horse voice said,

"I wasn't. You must have a bad headache. Stay still I'll get you some painkillers and water." Listening I heard the amplified sounds of Kai moving about the room I didn't move until I felt the bed dip as Kai sat down, "Now these are mine so there pretty strong, ok." I couldn't be bothered to respond my mind unable to focus on anything for long, after a short while I felt cold glass against my lips swallowing the water greedily; I noticed that it tasted funny? _What's in this?_ Turning my head I felt the glass move away.

"Come on Ray you have to finish it. Please." _Kai's voice. Trust? Yes!_ I turned my head and finished the rest of the funny water. I winced hearing the glass being set down with a deafening clunk. Just then I felt arms wrapping around me snuggling closer to the source of comfort, I slowly waited listening to the rhythmic noises of light breaths alongside a heavy heart beat. I have no idea how much time had past but when I was next aware I could hear a gentle humming of a slow song.

"Ray?" someone whispered it was the same voice as the singer it was soft and musky smiling slightly I opened my eyes to see the room bathed in a shadowed light. "What's going on?" There was a sigh as I lifted my head from the shoulder to the see Kai's face, worry and relief highly visible on her elegant features. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you ever do that to me again you hear me… God you had me so worried."

"What? What did I do?"

"You've been sick when I came through you were just sitting there you looked like death, so pale you wouldn't move or focus on anything. Don't you ever do that again!"

"Ok." I said. _I don't think I've ever seen Kai look at me like that she looks so worried almost vulnerable…no wait a sec once after I'd defeated Bryian she looked at me like that as I was taken away on a stretcher. _"Kai.. I…"

"No… I shouldn't be going on at you after you've woken. Ray can you tell me what's the last thing that you remember?"

"It was night. You'd left and… Oh my gods, Lee! are the others alright!"

"There fine there all in the next apartment. Don't worry, then what?"

"Lee came in he smelt of anger, dominance. He went for me took me by surprise. Then Tyson tried to stop him." I looked up into Kai's eyes she nodded telling me that Tyson was fine and to continue taking after a steadying breath I continued. "I got angry, we fought and I was starting to lose control. I… then you showed up. Strength, anger, power and protectiveness." I started to ramble as I tried to make sense of the images, sounds but mainly the overwhelming and vivid scents. "He hurt you, I lost control. You got enraged; so strong, you beat him. You were wounded but strong others came, I could smell their fear, I had to leave… quiet dark room smelt of me and you, our room… blood, I was hurt... you and fear young, determination, cub, ah it was Tyson, you and Tyson came, then just you, I didn't want you to leave, safety, protection, alpha. You stayed for a while then you left… alone, dark, and comfortable you came back food? Sleep warmth. Cold? Then erm… I was tired so sleepy I couldn't move, I was so very heavy, you came with funny water warmth, sleep, then I woke up here? I'm sorry that probably didn't make much sense but translating from tiger to human well a lot gets lost in translation." I looked up into her face a small smile played across my face then a frown as I noticed, "What's that?" I asked running my hand along her neck following a rough white scar across the top of her neck it looked thick almost like rope. "Just another scar, wouldn't worry about it. It looks like you recall most of last night even if it is a bit patchy," Kai said quickly changing the conversation back, "but I'm afraid that we have another problem on our hands you see when Tyson followed me to you he wouldn't just leave not with out calling a zoo keeper, so I had to tell him that the large white tiger sitting in my room was the blade breaker Ray Kon… I couldn't think of any thing else to say, sorry." _Oh crap… damm… ahhhhhhhhhhh…now what?_

_Panic, check,_

_Figure out plan, not check yet,_

_Tell the plan to Kai,_

_Then put plan into action – hang on? _

"How do you know that I was the white tiger?"

_Ha! answer that!_

Kai looked uncomfortably under Rays questioning gaze "When you were on the plain your hand changed and crushed the arm rest, and I asked chief and he said that there were rumours of neko's chaining shape under stress. If that wasn't enough I think the whole fight would have been an eye opener any way."

"Oh… any ideas"

"The truth…"

"Just wonderful!"

"Ray why was Lee attacking you?" Ray squirmed in Kai's arms, diverting his gaze to the opposite wall he began to speak "Well Lee still sees me as one of the White Tigers, so he probably came to kidnap and convert me back or some thing equally ridiculous I don't want him as alpha."

"ahh the grand father complex. You called me alpha before I don't get it but then again I'm not a neko, dose Lee see me as pack alpha?"

"The grand father complex is just your family Kai." Ray felt a shrug from Kai, "But I can see the similarities. As for the alpha you're the strongest the leader and protector of the group of course he'll se you as alpha."

"Just curious… erm Ray about the kiss, I don't know what… were going… erm… how do you feel about…" Ray started to laugh "Sor-ry Kai, I just don't think I have ever seen you this nervous it's pretty amusing… I was rather hoping that it would be one of many." Ray tilted his head upwards to kais face just to see a sad smile on his koi's face "Ray you have to under stand that is we are together than we'll have to keep it secret if my grand father finds out then, well… and I'm not one of the most open people in the world… and…" Ray put his hand over Kai's mouth "and I'm a cat person with his very own stalker tribe, and lots of curiosity. I'm sure that we'll survive… some how. Trust me Kai I know this relationship isn't going to be normal but we can both handle it, plus when has either of our lives ever been ordinary." He could feel Kai smile under his hand as he moved it Kai spoke. "Oh well at least if it dose come out you've already told every one your gay, so my straight koi, what were you saying about one of many more."

**You're using thought italics incorrectly. Sort it dude!**

**Dose is like a dose of medication, does is the right word.**

**Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemed not deemed ( that's sewing/sawing)**

**Damit woman I REFUSE to fix anymore seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeems **

**Stop using Golden orbs its been said a billion times now.**

**Alpha is a canine term technically **


End file.
